


GoldenFall! Undertale AU

by DarkSnowSukira



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Painful Sex, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSnowSukira/pseuds/DarkSnowSukira
Summary: Pompous = GoldenFall SansRuby = GoldenFall Papyrus
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 6





	1. One Day like other?

**Author's Note:**

> Pompous = GoldenFall Sans  
> Ruby = GoldenFall Papyrus

"Alright, human... You just wait here for a sec.. Yeah.. Oh, and don't touch anything while I'm gone. I'll be right back, pal."  
But then...  
"Hm.. What's this strange machine? A blinking... Button... What does it do... Hmm..."

It was a day like any other and Pompous!Sans was in his room. As always, he felt this burning hatred towards other monsters, but one of them was a special exception. Because Undyne really was special. A loud sigh rang out of the room and he scooted out of his bed.  
The bed was one of four pieces of furniture in this room. All of them were old and damaged. He looked around and whenever he did this, he could cry. Most other versions of himself had a house with two rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. At least. But Pompous was different. He and his brother, Papyrus, lived in one single room, excluding the bathroom.  
Why was he so different? Why couldn’t he be like the other Sanses? It wouldn’t matter if it was Blue, Ink or any other skeleton. Hell, he’d even swap places with Red from Underfell. He felt so frustrated, almost betrayed by his cruel destiny.

He could go three steps and he stood in the sparse kitchen; and with another step he already stood he in the living room. Sans simply couldn’t move around much in his “house”. He had no idea if one can call it that, but he did. For his own peace of mind.  
A sudden voice interrupted his thoughts.  
“Sans? Are you there? Undyne and Asgore want to see us. You know, because we want to join the royal guard.”  
He turned around and saw Papyrus. His Brother and other half of his life. He loved his brother so much, and he was so happy that he came with him to the knight guards. Immediately he nodded and went to him. Now he was ready, and Papyrus opened the scarred door of his house.  
Pompous took a step out and looked around. Everything was really the same. Nobody, only monsters and everything was covered in snow. When he saw the Pampyrus was already going, he immediately went behind. He looked at his brother and just thought again how he could apply. Although he knew exactly how important the admission was to Sans.  
But … Papyrus and his pitch-black clothes. It was just awful. Why did he even dress like that? He could wear normal clothes.  
Why did it have to be something like this? A dark gray, almost black pullover, plus half-length black trousers with silver rivets and, of course, what couldn't miss was the black, really pitch-black coat with a dark red writing on the back, “I kill you human”.  
Pompous didn't understand why monsters hated humans so much. He just couldn’t understand, not until he had seen a real human himself. He himself was dressed similarly, but only because he knew that Undyne liked this style a lot.  
Otherwise, he would rather prefer clothing in purple or something along those lines.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally arrived. Sans was cheerful and a little worried at the same time. He would do everything to get approved as a member of the royal guard.  
When the two were inside the building, they had to wait first. They waited dutifully until someone finally came. He recognized this monster from a distance and began to smile. Undyne was just great. She stopped in front of them.  
Sans looked at her full of expectation and hoped for the answer he wanted to hear so badly.  
“Sans... Papyrus... Great that you could get here so quickly. But... we can only add one new member... and Papyrus, we would take you. We leave the decision to you whether you want to participate or not. If you don't want to, Sans can be added instead.", she explained to both of them.

It didn't even take a second for Sans to turn to his brother and look at him hopefully. But he couldn’t believe what he then heard.  
"Of course, I'll go... What else? I hate people and this is my chance to hunt them down.”, he said and then just smiled.  
How could his own brother do that to him?!  
When Pompous heard his brother’s words, he had to leave. He was angry at his brother and upset. He left without a single word and left this place with a sad expression on his face. Even tears had formed and ran down his cheekbones, which immediately dripped onto the floor.  
How could his brother do this to him?... Why was he so eager to be a part of it? Not a single human had been here up until now. And to be honest, he believed that it would never happen.

But Undyne stopped Sans for a moment, whereupon he turned to her. She gave him a sad and almost apologetic look.  
"Sans... I'm sorry... but Asgore said... you would be too weak for our unit. And even if I had liked to take you with me... Papyrus is just a lot better than you.", she explained to him, before he tore himself away from her.

After that, he ran away, just wanting some rest.  
When he was far enough away, he disappeared into his snowy forest, sat on a small rock and watched children play.

"Look... this is a person...", the child pointed at the snowman.  
"Okay... and then I would…!", after a child said that, he destroyed the snowman, and they both just laughed.

"Tell me... why... Why do you hate people so much? It... you've never seen one? So... why do you both hate them? Maybe they're really nice?", he asked the two of them. The children looked at him as if he was the weird one.  
After saying this, the two took a step back and looked at each other.  
"Sans is... one the human’s side? That... that can't be true... that’s dangerous.", one said shocked to the other. The second child just nodded quickly and they both ran away immediately.


	2. Good or bad?

A loud sigh escaped the skeleton and he lowered his head to the floor. What just happened to this world? He had the feeling that they didn't like him. Was he right? Or was it just an imagination? Sans raised his hand and removed his black leather glove.  
"Damn shit!"  
He screamed as he threw his glove on the floor. He still couldn't believe that he wasn't chosen. Of course, he wasn't as strong as his brother, but only because he didn't want to fight humans. He didn't think that was necessary because nobody would come.  
He looked at his hand and clenched it into a fist. Are humans good or bad? He would love to know the answer to that.  
Sans was about to pick up his glove when one of the children came up to him.  
"Sans ... Say ... Are ... Are you really for people? I mean ... if so, we have to tell Asgore and then ... Then the others will kill you ... You will …", he said, and Sans looked at him seriously.  
He eyed the child and let out an annoyed hiss. How often had this kid annoyed him about it? He said that to him over and over again. He was just like his mother. She had always had a great hatred towards humans.

He straightened up slowly, so that he stood properly and took another step towards the little one.  
"What do you want to do? I am not against people, why should I? Has anyone been here before to validate your animosity? Until I can be one hundred percent sure that people are bad, I’m neutral.”, he explained in a calm voice.  
The child threw a stone at Sans as he heard the questions. He wanted to give him a warning, so that he knew what would happen to him. He would say it right away and was sure that Sans would never do anything to fight back. Because why should he? Word had got around for a long time that Sans was someone who adored people. Some also said that he really wanted to get together with them. Or that he wanted to be one of them himself. The monster child stuck to the others and never liked Sans anyway. The kid also happened to be the leader of a small gang that trained, so they could kill people very quickly, like Undyne.  
“What’s the matter, Sans? You do like people; I don't believe you are just neutral. You'd rather be a human yourself ... Be honest ... I can kill you too, if you want ... What I heard is that even a stone is stronger than you.", said the child to Sans teasingly and then just glared at him.  
Sans still kept his emotions under control. Because if this went on like this, he might get physical for the first time in his life. He had never hit anyone or anything before. But the anger and sadness in him just wearied him down. He has heard these rumors about him for weeks. Even his brother was starting to avoid him and, on top of it all, Undyne did as well. Maybe that was the main reason why he couldn't join her, the royal guard. That alone made him even angrier. To know that his neutrality and the unnecessary hatred of the other monsters destroyed everything was horrible.

The child took a step towards him and looked at Sans closely.  
"Sans ... Why are you acting like that ... We monsters are your family ... Well ... At least halfway ... and think about it ... Grillby is your best buddy ... Or ... And humans could take everything from you ... My mom told me that. People are bad and they are all just garbage! Besides ... you are no different ... Even a dead loss like papyrus gets out of your way."  
But shortly after he said this, he was thrown backwards by a strong blow and then found himself on the ground. The moment he heard the name of his brother, it was too much. He couldn't go on.  
Sure, he was still angry at his brother, but to call him a dead loss was a no-go. Especially since this wasn’t true at all. He was so much stronger than they thought. He almost defeated Undyne once. The fight got interrupted because Sans intervened.  
Slowly the child raised his head and looked at Sans, frightened.  
“Do you want to keep up this garbage, Sans? Humans are the real villains. They pretend to please everyone, and then they cold-heartedly kill you. Is that what you want?!", he said angrily. Sans walked slowly towards him.  
Immediately, the child tried to escape by backing away. He still couldn’t understand how Sans could be on the side of the humans.   
“Don’t come closer!! I... I can kill somebody like you easily... That... That... Well.”, he stuttered and backed away even further.  
The intense hatred coming from Sans was creepy and the kid never heard that Sans could act this way.

Sans stood in front of him and grabbed him by his neck. He was so close to doing something he never wanted to do before. But he let go. He didn’t want to hurt anybody. No matter how terrible they behaved.  
“Get lost… I want to be alone… The day has been shitty enough on its own. Did I make myself hear?”, he threatened and turned around.

Sans just wanted to leave as somebody blocked his way.  
Because his gaze was fixated on the ground, he raised his head slowly and started to eye up the monster in front of him.  
Long legs, cocky posture and clearly a similar appearance than the kid.  
“What were you planning on doing to my child, Sans? Admit it, you wanted to harm him!”, she exclaimed. He pulled the hood of his jacket up and tried to leave. He didn’t want to talk about it. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to be left alone and maybe visit Grillby to buy some ketchup.

“My precious child is the kindest monster in the Underground. How dare you grab him by the neck? He’s still gasping for air! I’ll never forgive you and I’ll make sure everyone knows about this incident.”, she explained upset. This caused Sans to stop.  
“Maybe… You need to raise your brat better. A kind monster doesn’t point a finger at others.”, he tried to explain.   
Just as he finished his sentence, he felt a strong pain in his back. He raised his hand to touch the spot and noticed that one rib was broken. Now, he turned around and looked deadpanned at the female monster.  
“Why… Are you doing this? What’s the big goal of you monsters? Why are you planning on harming the humans? There has never been a human in the Underground before. So, why the caution?!”, he asked and frowned as he witnessed her laughing.  
Sans’ breath was flat and it’s getting harder for him to breath. What he then heard was just terrible and incomprehensible on so many levels.  
“You’re wrong. Humans were here before. Seven in total to be precise. We killed them to get out of this damn Underground. Or would you rather stay here forever?”  
His eye-sockets grew wide. Humans were here before?! Humans like those he read about in books? And they just got killed? How could they justify these actions with their own conscience? That’s terrible and totally unnecessary! They could’ve talked with the humans. They could’ve taken care of the humans, so that they could actually tell the humans on the Surface how nice and kind they were! The humans surely would return the favor.  
“Sans?! Do you understand now? Humans are meaningless… We just use them for our own sake.”, as she said that, his eyes began to glow in a dark purple.  
“How dare you!! HOW?! I don’t understand… You can’t treat other beings like that… What are you thinking… How would you feel if others killed you for no real reason?!”, he shouted at the lady.  
She took a step back and got ready to attack. He simmered with rage! He was furious, these obnoxious monsters! Killing defenseless beings, just because they happened to fall into the Underground.

He held his skull. Then he shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He didn’t want to hurt anybody. He just wanted to go home. He needed rest. If he continued like this, something bad would happen and it would be too late.  
He turned around and tried to leave. But as he tried to step away, he noticed that he got trapped by the spider-lady’s silk. His eye lights went out, and he turned around to face her again.  
“What else do you want? All I want is some peaceful silence. Why can’t you just leave me alone?”, he asked and got pulled back harshly.  
“I can’t let a monster like you roam around, Sans. You attacked my child AND are on the side of humans.. That’s dangerous.. Do you understand? We want to leave the Underground.”, she explained yet again. Sans freed himself by using his bone-attack to cut the spider’s silk.  
She attacked him by shooting poisoned strings at him. He dodged the sneaky attack smoothly. That was enough.  
He summoned sharp bones and sent them in her direction. But in an ironic turn of fate the monster child stepped in front of the attack to protect his mother. The young monster dusted instantly. Shiny dust was all that remained from the kid.  
Her many hands started to tremble.

Sans’ eyes grew wide. He felt the EXP and even gained LV. His soul felt cold. He held his skull and started to scream. The sudden headache was almost unbearable, he didn’t feel like himself anymore. But then, he calmed. A wicked grin appeared on his face. It felt impossibly good. Not used to getting EXP, his soul pulsated strongly in response.  
He dashed towards the shocked mother with a twisted grin on his face. He grabbed her thin neck, effectively making it impossible to breath. But he didn’t have the patience to wait until she suffocated.  
So, he stabbed her body with sharp bones. Over and over again. He started snickering as blood and later dust covered his body.  
More EXP flooded his body. Why was this feeling so wonderful?! Killing somebody shouldn’t feel so damn good. The moment the final attack pierced through the other monster’s body, staining him with blood and dust…  
If anybody witnessed this, he would probably get the death sentence. But nobody was around. He stared at the dust which was slowly mixing with the pure and white snow. He just killed two monsters.  
He stepped on the dust nonchalantly to get to his gloves, which were still laying on the ground. He picked them up and pulled his hood deep over his head. Then, he walked away.


	3. I killed her

He was alone as he arrived at home after some time. All alone. And he realized that Papyrus probably still was with Undyne. Of course, he was. Where else should he be. He took his jacket off and threw it on the sofa with practiced ease. After that, he laid down on their bed.  
As he laid on his back, he stared at the ceiling and then looked at his hands once more. Did Sans really kill two monsters today? If so.. Did he enjoy this really that much? So much so, that it still filled him with a wicked kind of release.  
A loud and clueless sigh escaped his mouth and he stared at the ceiling again. What has gotten into him today? This whole day, he felt strange: Thoughtful and on top of that, aggressive. A truly strange mixture.  
“Should I.. Should I kill more monsters? When I get stronger this way… Then..”  
He shook his head immediately and pulled the blanket over his head. Now, he was completely covered. Hidden under the reassuring weight of the blanket, he pulled his feet against his chest. He did something terrible today.  
How should he explain this to his brother? Should he even talk to him about that? For now, he wasn’t so sure.  
“SANS!!”  
Unexpectedly, he heard the voice of his brother. He didn’t even notice him opening the door. Sans poked his head out and looked at Papyrus with a sad look.   
He noticed that his brother wanted to tell him something, but as Papyrus saw him like that, he reconsidered and just stepped closer to him. He carefully sat down on their bed and slung his arms around his older brother.  
“Sans.. What.. What happened? Is it because of me? Because I joined the guard? I’m so sorry.. You know what?.. Let’s.. Let’s go to Undyne.. And tell her that you’re the one joining.. What do you say?.. Would that lift your mood? Truly, Sans.. I’m really sorry.”, he explained. That was enough to make Sans burst into tears.   
Papyrus pulled his dear brother closer at once. Then, he noticed the other's injury.  
“Sans.. You.. You’re hurt.. What happened? Can I help you?! Lay down again.”, he said and pulled the blanket over him again dutifully.

Papyrus was worried about his brother. Even though he wanted to please him, he kinda was asleep at the wheel. Cause whatever happened to Sans, it had to be grave. That was more important.  
“Everything’s.. Everything’s fine, Papyrus.. It’s okay now.. There had been a.. clash.. of opinions.”, but Sans stopped his half-hearted explanation and sighed.  
He should be honest with his brother and don’t lie to him. Even though he knew how the other would react.  
“Pa.. Papyrus.. I.. I’ve made a grave mistake… I.. I killed a monster.”, he explained hesitantly and looked sheepishly in his direction.  
But what he then saw was crazy. No… It was kinda cute.  
Because he assumed Papyrus reacted shocked and disgusted by his brother. But he just hugged him again and smiled.  
“Everything is fine… Everything is going to be okay.. But you have to promise me something.. Don’t do that ever again.”, he explained. Sans nodded.  
That was a lie. He knew that he would do it again. Over and over again. He didn’t really want to, but there was this feeling deep inside of him. This burning desire. He just hoped that he was wrong with his assumption. He just needed to be wrong this time solely and he could live a normal life.  
“Okay.. Sansy.. How are you now? Because.. When you feel better.. I’ve got a magnificent surprise for you… So.. Tell me.. How are you? I hope you’re feeling well.”, Papyrus exclaimed and the expression on Sans’ face got serious. Whenever Papyrus talked like that, it was something important.  
“I hate it when you call me like that.. Please try to stop, understood? That’s weird.”, he explained but smiled.  
“But to answer your question.. I’m fine again… So.. What surprise?”, he asked while sitting back upright.  
Even up to this point, he felt the power the other monsters gave him inside of his soul. It left him with the desire to get stronger. Get even more power. But he had to get his shit together. He had to hang on just a while longer and the greed for more blood, dust and agony would vanish.  
“Okay, okay. I’ll stop using this nickname.”, he promised and had a wide smile on his face.  
“So, I got the information that a human fell down.”, he said and Sans was hooked immediately.  
Sure, he was still injured but he wanted to see the human, nonetheless. He took a deep breath.  
Shortly after he stood up, Papyrus got a phone call.  
“Yes.. Okay.. I’ll be right there. Try to stall the human just a little bit, Toriel. We’re ready.”, he explained and hung up.  
He told Sans the exact direction the human was coming from. Sans had to lure the human into a trap. After that, they could neutralize the human quickly.

After everything was cleared, Papyrus left, and Sans made his way to his destined post. Naturally, he put his jacket back on. There were a few bloody spots on it, but he didn’t really mind right now. He teleported himself on a branch of a large tree and sat down.  
Now, all he could do was to wait. He had to wait for a long time. Much longer than he had expected. He almost fell asleep.


	4. The human comes and goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kana = The Human

But finally, the door to the ruins flung open and somebody stepped out into the cold. Sans was wide awake again. He looked down and smiled. The time had finally come, he found a human. He teleported behind the human.  
“Human? Wait.. I want to help you.. You mustn’t encounter other monsters without me.. I’ll help you and tell you how to get out of here alive.”, he explained quickly.  
The human smiled relieved, turned around and hugged him. Sans really hoped that the human wanted to work together with him. The human let go of him again to look at him, confused.  
Sans folded his arms and looked around.  
“Okay.. You know what.. It doesn’t matter how much the other monsters will hate me for that.. I want to help you.”, he explained and handed the human a weapon.  
Everyone would recognize this special bone-weapon; Sans was sure about that. But, honestly, whenever a monster wasn’t willing to calm down, it needed to be killed. He needed to make this experience himself today.  
He had a huge smile on his face, he was so happy to actually be able to help a human. But his contentment got disturbed by the sound of his brother’s quick footsteps.  
“Hide behind the coppice, quick!”, he orders, and the human obeys immediately.  
As soon as the human was hidden, Papyrus showed up.  
“Sans.. Did you find anything? If not.. Why are you down here?”, he asked and all Sans could do was smirk.  
“No, bro.. I lost my ketchup bottle. That’s why I needed to come down.”, he explained and showed his brother the bottle to underline his statement.  
After hearing this, Papyrus huffed in annoyance and left again.

After a short moment, Sans sighed and gave the human a sign to emerge from the coppice. He did so without hesitation.  
“Alright… That was close.. I.. I tell you what monster is dangerous and who isn’t.”, he explained again and smiled reassuringly.  
Sans handed him a huge list. Every possible information was written on it. How strong every monster in the Underground was and how they could pacify them.  
Talk about cheating.  
Sans was able to sense any danger the human would face. Thanks to the bone-weapon which was connected to Sans. Sans always knew exactly where they were, and he could rescue them.  
“Oh, yeah.. One more thing… Try to avoid open paths.. There are cameras everywhere and our scientist would spot you and.. alarm the others.”, with this last explanation, he vanished.

Sans knew that he had to distract his brother. His brother was strong, and he mustn’t find the human.  
So, he went back into his house and lifted their mattress. Cause Sans knew exactly that his brother had his fair share of secrets, too. His brother prohibited him from looking through his stuff. But Sans needed to help the human! Even though he had to betray his own brother. He saw that as a form of punishment for joining Undyne’s forces.  
He cautiously looked through the different things. At some point, he found weird photos. Judging by the quality of the photos, Alphys seemed to have gifted him a camera. Sans looked at those pictures and his soul sunk. What he saw in those pictures made him sick.  
They were pictures of Sans. He put them back immediately. That was much more than brotherly love. This reveal was too much for the skeleton. He needed to leave. How could he even sleep next to his brother without thinking about that?!  
He shook his head at the mere thought of it. What if his brother watched him sleeping from time to time? Papyrus always woke up earlier than Sans. This is making him even more uncomfortable.  
„I.. I need to forget that again.. Oh, stars.. But.. Wait.. That could be the solution.”, he mumbled as he left their house.  
Right as he stepped outside, he sensed the human using the bone. Good luck, human.  
With a small smile on his face, he started searching for his brother.  
He hoped to find him before he found the human or even before Papyrus noticed that the human had left the ruins already and got help from Sans.

He finally spotted his brother. He wasn’t far away from the human. Would Papyrus turn around now, he would probably see them. Sans reacted spontaneously, ran towards his brother and kissed him.  
It was weird, but not too bad. He just shouldn’t think of him as his brother. He even noticed how shocked Papyrus was, before the other actually returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sans and Sans snuggled up to him. Sans had to distract his brother long enough, until the human was gone and out of danger. As Papyrus brushed over his back, Sans flinched. Not only because of the injury. That was too much contact. Too fast, too much. He pulled back and looked at his younger brother.  
“Sorry… But.. What.. Why.. Not that I’m opposed to it, but…”, he tried to explain. Sans shrugged nonchalantly.  
“I.. I don’t know.. I saw you and.. well.. I just wanted to kiss you, that’s all.”,  
he said and Papyrus smiled.  
Papyrus could be so nice. So great. But then, he could be the complete opposite. Especially when one saw him fighting.  
“Tell me… Is it inappropriate.. If I wanted to talk to you?... Just you and me.”, Sans asked. The other just nodded in agreement.  
“Thanks.. Follow me.. I’m just so confused.. I need you right now.”, Sans explained. He grabbed Papyrus’ wrist and they went inside their home.

They seated themselves on their bed, which was way more comfortable than the sofa.  
“I’m.. I’m so sorry… But… I know it’s a huge breach of trust.. but.. I searched something.. You once meant that you hid it and I decided to look under the mattress.. I.. I found the pictures of me.. Just be honest with me, dear brother… Did you.. Did you fall in love with me?”, he asked directly but looked down ashamed.  
Papyrus sighed and rolled his eyelights. That was really mean of his brother. He absolutely did not want this secret to be lifted. But it’s too late.  
He came closer, leaned forward and kissed Sans.  
“Yes… Sans.. We live together, you know. We sleep in one bed and… we just have absolutely no privacy.. How was there a way not to fall in love with you? And.. I was afraid.”, Papyrus finally explained and smiled shily.  
It felt so strange for Sans to see his brother like this. Especially since he had no interest in his brother. Not like that. He had a crush on Undyne. No, he loved her. Well, that’s what he thought up to this point. The kiss confused him.  
“Alright.. Stop… I’m flattered and all.. But.. Somehow… Well.. But.. Why me.. Or I mean.. I’m confused… You know that I like Undyne, right?”, he tried to explain and looked at him with a questioningly look.  
After he said that, he took a step back and took a deep breath. Sans noticed the short nod of his brothers and closed his eye-sockets.  
“Okay. Sorry.. but that’s a little bit too much right now.. I need to go.”, he said and teleported away.

Sans showed up beside the human and smiled at him.  
“Tell me, human.. Do you have a name? I see, you can hold your ground just fine.”, he said and listened closely to everything the human had to say.  
Sans tried to hide the recent problems with his brother. But apparently, he wasn’t successful with his attempt, because the human named Kana hugged him. As he realized that the human knew that he felt bad, he burst out in tears. Kana tried his best to calm the skeleton down.  
After what felt like hours, Sans calmed himself and could breathe normally again.  
“I’m… I’m sorry. I’m supposed to help you, not the other way around. Thank you… You’re the first one you actually listened and tried to help.”, he explained and watched out for potential threats.  
He teleported on a tree to get a better picture of their situation. He spotted Undyne, who was accompanied by other dog monsters. Kana shouldn’t go in this direction.  
He teleported beside the human again and explained the current situation to him. Kana just nodded and, out of nowhere, gave him a bottle of ketchup. And not just any bottle of ketchup, this was a limited edition right from the human world. They asked him if this would cheer him up.  
Sans’ eye-sockets grew wide and he hugged Kana as a response. That was probably the best gift the human could give to him. Ketchup itself was rare in the Underground. And they didn’t have much to begin with. Sans nodded, deeply touched and put the bottle in his inventory.  
He showed Kana the most optimal direction and they started moving.

They made it to Hotland, where they had to fight different monsters: Vulkin, Tsunderplane. Sans didn’t kill a single one. It’s not that he didn’t want to, but he couldn’t afford to be seen now.  
But then, an especially strong monster crossed their path. Pyrope. His strong attack and fiery attacks were a danger for the fleshy human.  
Naturally, Pyrope attacked the human immediately. Humans didn’t handle heat very well. The monster threatened to kill Kana. Sans had to intervene and killed the opponent.  
The familiar rush of EXP took over his senses. He almost shouted out in pained agony but managed to muffle the sound. He ordered Kana to proceed without him and hide from him. Until he regained control. He wanted more. So much more. He wanted to kill this whole time. This feeling was just like the most addictive drug. He couldn’t get enough of it.  
Not just his soul, his whole body tightened, he wanted to scream out loud. But he couldn’t, he would draw way too much attention.  
He hoped so desperately that Kana was able to make their way without his help and wrapped his boney fingers around the bottle of ketchup.

After some time, his body and soul calmed down and he was able to stand on his feet again.  
Even after this exhausting experience, he felt the increase of strength. The more monsters he killed, the stronger he got.  
But Kana was more important right now.  
He focused again and teleported beside the human.  
“Kana… Is everything alright?”  
But after he ended his question, his expression got serious and he prepared for the inevitable fight.  
Obviously, it happened.  
“Sans? WTF?! What the hell are you doing here? Hand over the human..”, Sans heard the all too familiar voice.  
As he turned around, he saw Undyne. He didn’t have time to answer, because Undyne already started attacking.  
He was able to dodge the attacks. But their enemy dashed towards Kana. Sans reacted quickly, grabbed the human and teleported out of danger.  
They were in the castle.  
Sans put the human down and collapsed shortly after due to the exhaustion. Magic isn’t endless. Sans checked Kana and noticed that they killed a few monsters, too. But he didn’t care. Sans felt no real connection to most of the other monsters, that’s why he didn’t give a shit.

But as he knelt on the ground, Kana stepped closer to him and padded his back in a cheerful manner. The human even thanked him again for saving him. Sans nodded and pointed at the door. Behind this door was Asgore. Unfortunately, Sans couldn’t support Kana in this battle.  
Kana nodded pleased and, as a departing gift, gave the skeleton his heart-locket. It was made of pure gold, which shined brightly.  
Kana said goodbye before he stepped through the door to face Asgore.


	5. I will help you

He was alone. Alone again, the human was gone. What should he do now? Where should he go? He didn’t want to go back to his brother. Being watched and photographed while he was sleeping was highly dubious to him. He had to wrap his head around that before he could go back there. His brother clearly had a crush on him, but that wasn’t even the problem. His strange behavior was the real problem.

He looked at his hands and got lost in his thoughts. Well, he had a bottle of rare ketchup and a little bit of gold. Maybe he could ask Alphys a favor.  
He made his way to her lab, taking as much time as possible. He was confused and shocked at the same time. On top of that, he wasn’t sure if he heard her voice right now? He went on and sneaked past the room said voices and noises apparently came from. But his curiosity got the best of him and he stopped. The door wasn’t fully closed, and he could resist the urge to take a look.  
He leaned forward to get a better look inside the room and observed the scene unfolding before his very eyes.

//“Alphi.. say, sweetheart... Do you like it that way? Or am I too fast?”, Undyne asked her and kissed her before the other could answer.  
She moaned and replied that she liked it very much. Undyne stroked her whole body and started to kiss every inch of her partner’s body passionately. Alphys clenched the bed with a huge smile on her face.  
Undyne laid her hand on the already wet vagina and let her hands glide along her folds lovingly. A loud moan escaped the other's mouth and her sharp claws damaged the mattress they laid on.  
Undyne kissed her neck and slowly trailed down her body until her head was between the dinosaur’s feet. Her tongue pressed softly against her folds at first.  
Alphys tensed up at the contact and she started to moan softly.  
That encouraged the other to go even further by pressing her tongue carefully inside of her. And if this wasn’t enough, she pushed a finger inside of her.  
Alphys got turned on more and more. She wanted more; she couldn’t hold back any longer. She let go of the bed and pressed Undyne almost harshly against the sheets. Undyne looked at her, lustful and almost daring. The scientist tore her clothes off and started to massage Undyne’s breasts, causing her to moan loudly.  
Alphys used her tail to press inside of the other slowly, which made Undyne moan even louder. They weren’t exactly discreet anymore. Undyne laid her hands on the back of Alphy’s head and pulled her down to kiss her. After that, she held onto her girlfriend’s rough skin and they started kissing again. All of this happened while Alphys' tail was buried deep inside of the other.  
A particular hard trust caused Undyne to bite Alphys tongue, but neither of them did mind. The pain gave the pleasure a welcome edge. They were already close.  
Now, it was Undyne’s turn to push the other on her back. They found a good position in which Undyne was able to ride Alphys. The positioning allowed Undyne to put two fingers inside of her girlfriend and started trusting in and out passionately. They moaned and hissed. It felt too good to be true. Both didn’t want to stop… //

Sans, who witnessed this whole act, took a step back and tears gathered in his eye sockets. Undyne apparently already was in a relationship and even worse, she was in a relationship with Alphys. It was horrible to see that. He placed the bottle of ketchup and the golden locket on a table in the next room. He then wrote a small note and ran outside.

He needed to get away, he didn’t care in which direction he was running. He ended up running through the same area he passed with Kana. He was done with this world. His brother was a perverted psycho who stalked him. His love was out of reach. And Kana… Kana, the human, was gone as well.  
He summoned a bone attack and started to fight every monster he encountered. He didn’t care who it was, as long as they were suffering. He wanted to share the pain. They should feel his pain!  
He even started to torture a monster. He dealt so much pain without lowering the others HP. Until the monster begged for the sweet relief of death. When he didn’t grant him said wish, the monster committed suicide. Much to his displeasure.  
He learned from that experience and killed the next monster before it could kill itself. The EXP was his to take!  
He tortured and killed every poor monster on his way, while laughing and covered in blood and dust.  
“Stop!! You need to stop.. That’s not good for you.. Please, stop.”, a soft voice echoed behind him.  
He turned around just before he got hugged by a small entity. He returned the hug subconsciously before he started to cry. His feet gave in and he sank to his knees.

He made it and he was so glad about that. The LV of the other Sans made Dream worry.  
“Sans? Everything is fine now.. Everything is going to be okay.. My name is Dream. I promise, I will help you. No matter what happens.. If you aren’t feeling well.. just come to me.”, he explained and tried to comfort the other.  
Thanks to his ability, it was a lot easier for him to calm the other down.  
“Tell me, what happened? You’ll certainly feel better after that.”, Dream suggested and the other nodded with a sob.  
He started to tell Dream everything. He didn’t spare him any details. The fact that he was treated badly for a long time. The thing about his brother and the hopeless love for Undyne.  
Dream understood and listened carefully. He held him close and carefully padded his back this whole time.  
That helped Sans a lot. He needed this helping hand right now. He needed somebody, who took care of him right now. Someone that wasn’t his brother or Undyne or Alphys. Someone who didn’t despise him or pushed him away just because he loved humans. He wanted to be a human, he wanted to be one of them. Not a monster. As a monster, humans wouldn’t accept him. He expressed this special wish a long time ago. But from this moment onward, the bullying started. Other monsters wanted to kill him. They only stopped when he acted like he was broken enough not to care anymore. Only then, they left him alone and at peace.

Dream stood up and dragged Sans with him as best as possible. The difference in height was quite remarkable. Dream contacted Ink and asked the protector of AUs, if he could leave Sans in his demeanor. Because he couldn’t go anywhere else.  
Ink agreed and Dream opened a portal for them to go through.  
As they arrived in the Doodle Sphere, Ink quickly drew a bed for Sans to lay on. He fell asleep soon after.  
“That’ll help him.. Oh, Ink.. Thanks, for letting him sleep here.. That’s nice of you.”, Dream explained as Ink came to look for them.  
Ink looked at Sans and just nodded. He placed something down and left again. Dream smiled and sat on a chair Ink kindly drew as well. He waited for Sans to wake up again. And the guardian of positivity hoped there weren’t any problems left.  
But he figured that Sans might be hungry as soon as he woke up. So, he cooked something for him. Something with ketchup, of course. And even got something to drink.  
He pulled the blanket over Sans caringly. He would do anything to help this version of Sans.  
Dream prepared some other things and started talking to Ink. After everything was said and done, he sat back on the chair and waited again. He wanted to be there, when Sans woke up. He wanted to sense the other’s emotions to make sure he’ll be okay.


	6. Who are you and where am i?

Dream looked at Ink, who joined them once again. Seeing him reminded Dream that somebody needed to explain everything to the probably confused skeleton.   
He stepped closer to Ink and tried to pull him closer to Sans.  
“You have to explain everything to him.. You surely volunteer, don’t you?”, Dream suggested. Immediately after Dream asked the artistic skeleton this question, Ink jerked himself free.  
“Explain what exactly?.. I don’t know what you expect from me.. I’ve got enough other stuff to do.. And on top of that, he isn’t my concern anyways.. You brought him here.. So, you should take care of him.. Right?.. Good.. I just wanted to collect something, I’m about to leave again.. Make sure that he leaves as soon as possible.”, Ink explained and left again.  
Dream exhaled audibly and turned around to Sans, who already sat upright on the bed and looked at him with a confused and slightly shocked expression.  
Before Sans could say a single word, Dream dashed towards him and beamed at him. He wanted to calm the foreign skeleton. It wouldn’t end well, if he got upset just because of his insecurity.  
“Listen… I know you must be confused.. But you’re safe, the multiverse is nothing to be afraid of!”, he explained and took the other’s hand.  
Now, Sans looked even more confused and pulled his hand back. He crossed his arms to prevent Dream from trying that again.

“Just be honest.. Where exactly am I?.. WHO are YOU.. Why are you me?.. And- Ouch!.. That just hurts.. Why am I seeing myself.. and honestly.. What is this all about?”, he said and held his skull.  
He was in so much pain, the headache was unbearable. And he had no real memory of the things that happened. It has to be something terrible, he just forgot. When Dream looked at him with a sorrowful look, Sans shook his head and told him that everything was alright. Relatively speaking.  
Dream considered how to start his explanation. At the moment, his mind was kinda blank.  
“Okay… How do I put this.. Maybe this way… Imagine an ‘Alternate Universe’ as a plant inside of the bigger ‘Multiverse’. That’s all there is to it. Well, and the fact, that you can’t just travel to another AU.”, he started explaining and really hoped that this would help.  
Sans sighed loudly, but nodded nonetheless. After a few moments, he pointed at Dream.  
“Fine.. That makes sense. But what about you.. Why do you and I exist at the same time?.. That’s impossible.. So, why are you here then?”, he asked again and more specifically this time.  
Because he couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that he practically saw himself this whole time.

Dream looked upwards and thought again. Because he couldn’t explain this specific detail. But he wanted to try anyway.  
“Good question! It’s still a mystery why AUs exist at all.. Legends speak about so-called ‘Creators’, but nobody can prove such things. And very few can travel between AUs, including Ink and me. Chances are high, that you will never meet another Sans.. I know, it’s not a satisfying answer, but it’s an honest one.”, he tried to explain. Sans didn’t seem content with this answer.   
But before the skeptical skeleton can say another word, Ink appeared again and looked at both of them emotionlessly. He walked over to them and offered Sans his hand.  
After Sans shook Ink’s hand in a friendly way, they looked at each other.  
“Hi.. I’m Ink.. Dream brought you here, because he wanted to help you.. Like he wants to help everyone else.. Well.. However, this isn’t your living room.. Go back to your universe.”, Ink stated and pulled his hand back.  
Ink looked at Dream and pondered over something while staring at his scarf. Suddenly, he facepalmed. How could he forget about that? He needed to go to XGaster and explain something important to him! He couldn’t wait for much longer or he might forget it again.  
Without any warning, Ink disappeared again, leaving Dream and Sans alone once more.

Sans seemed to be angry and annoyed at Ink’s words. Why did he need to go back? He wanted to stay here. Maybe he could be of help?  
Sans looked at Dream and noticed his sad expression. He knew what came next.  
“Please don’t freak out, but you really should go back to your brother.”  
He knew it! He already awaited this sentence and shook his head vehemently. He didn’t want to go back! His hazy memories were slowly coming back and he remembered all the terrible things that happened.  
He saw Undyne. Together with Alphys. They had sex. That caused him to freak out and.. and..  
Slowly tears gathered in his eye-sockets and ran down his cheekbones. He buried his hands deep in Dream’s clothing and could feel his strength coming back.  
“Hey.. Everything will be alright. Believe me, I can sense your anger, desperation and even hatred. And you gained LV, that’s hard to overcome. But once the EXP high ends, it will be a lot easier.”, Dream explained and embraced the crying skeleton in a protective manner.  
He wanted to show Sans that he wasn’t alone. Dream wanted to proof, that he’ll always be there for him, if negative emotions threatened to overcome him.  
But how could Sans feel good? He was a real monster now. A monster who was hated by humans. Humans wouldn’t even look at him anymore.  
Dream sighed softly and stroked the other’s back gently.  
“You’re right. Things will change for you. Gaining LV is nothing to underestimate. You’ll get more aggressive and violent. But it’s not too late! I actually know a lot of skeletons with high LV, who live a happy life!”, he tried to encourage Sans and looked meaningful in his face.

Sans shook his head again. He couldn’t believe that. How could this work? He would lose his temper as soon as something would upset him. Should he live a boring life where everyone is pampering him? That was the only option he could think of. He unsurely looked at Dream, then averted his gaze and stared at the floor.  
“Hey.. It’ll be fine. I will be watching over you and help, if you want!”  
Sans nodded immediately and felt a bit more secure already. The skelton was a danger to his universe. He was sure about that fact.  
Dream tried to get his attention, causing Sans to look up again.  
“Well, you need to talk to your brother about your feelings. He is still your little brother and you care for each other! You just need to make the first step.”, Dream explained. Sans lowered his head again immediately.  
He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t like that. He was normal. He loved Undyne. He couldn’t start a relationship with his brother. That was simply impossible.

“Tell me.. Would you.. Talk to him? That would be the best way, wouldn’t it?”, Sans pleaded, desperately hoping the other would agree.  
But as soon as he looked in Dream’s face, he already knew the answer wouldn’t be of his liking. Sans stood up carefully, still wobbly on his feet.  
Dream wanted to support him, but Sans pushed him away. He didn’t want his help anymore. He was a monster. And he was strong enough! If the other skeleton didn’t want to help him, he wouldn’t need him.  
He was sure about that.  
Dream looked shocked at Sans.  
“Please try to understand.. I’m afraid you need to talk to your brother without me. You see, the existence of the Multiverse is a secret. So please, don’t talk to anybody about it.”, Dream explained and laid one hand on his cervical.

Sans shook his head again. He didn’t want that. He couldn’t accept it. What if he needed help again? Would Dream only appear if Sans was alone? Sans exhaled deeply as they went back to his universe.  
Dream wanted to hug him again, but the other skeleton pushed him away once more.  
Well, now he stood in front of his house. In front of the building where his hatred started and ended. He entered it and spotted Papyrus laying heavily wounded on the floor.  
Sans was almost immediately by his side and hugged the injured skeleton.  
Why did this happen? Maybe because he turned his brother down so harshly? He was his family! Papyrus couldn’t do such a thing.  
Sans lifted his brother up and placed him on their bed. He put the blankets over him and remembered what Alphys had told him once.  
Immediately, he went into their bathroom. Which wasn’t big. He could barely turn around properly. But there was enough space for a small cupboard. He opened it and took a shiny stone. The stone looked as beautiful as a bright ruby.

He carried the small stone to Papyrus. He chewed the stone up and opened the other’s mouth. The pre-chewed stone was handed over with a kiss.  
Sans hovered over his brother and held the other in a tight embrace. That was the easiest way he was able to give his brother the much needed medicine.  
Slowly Papyrus’ eyelights returned and he noticed how close they were. Papyrus’ started to smile.  
Sans loosened his grip and was relieved that it worked.  
“Papyrus… What… What did you do? I need you… Please… Don’t do that.”, he stated and realized how much his brother’s eyes sparkled. They looked like rubies.  
The other sat upright and pressed his forehead against Sans’ skull.  
“It doesn’t matter… Nothing could ever separate us. No emotions, just nothing.. Ruby.”, Sans said and received a big hug from his brother.


	7. I'm in love with my brother

Sans felt secure. It was really pleasant to have such a wonderful brother.  
“Sans… I’m really sorry.. I mean.. The fact that I fell in love with you.. You know.. If you don’t like me anymore or if you want to live somewhere else.. I could.. I could understand.”, Papyrus explained but Sans shook his head immediately.

“No… I’ll stay with you… I won’t let you alone anymore.. I’ll take care of you.. That’s a promise.. and.. there’s something I need to make up to you.”, he spoke and kissed his younger brother.  
Papyrus kissed him back and stroked lovingly over the other’s spine. Sans pulled back instantly and flinched at the touch.   
“No.. That.. I can’t do that.. That’s too strange… Even though.. It feels kinda good.”, he stated and averted his gaze.  
Papyrus held him even closer. He took off his brother’s jacket and shirt to see his wonderful bones.  
Then, he let his phalanges glide along his ribs and smiled.

“Sans.. Don’t resist.. If it feels good, you’ll want it just as badly as I do.”, Ruby said and Sans just followed his brother’s movements.  
Then, Sans nodded and leaned back slightly. As Papyrus continued to stroke his sensible ribs, he pushed his ribcage upwards to meet his touch.  
It felt unfamiliar but wonderful at the same time. It was the most wonderful feeling he ever felt. If he ignored the feeling he got when he killed monsters.

Sans kissed Papyrus again and took off the other’s black pullover. He discarded the piece of clothing and looked at his brother. He looked beautiful. His ribs were perfectly formed. He couldn’t hold back, he started stroking those beautiful bones. That caused Papyrus to moan softly. Papyrus sat on Sans’ legs and now stroked with both of his hands over his older brother’s ribs. He slowly trailed downwards. Papyrus kissed each rib passionately and his boney fingers were now on his spine. He shifted his weight and sat down beside Sans to take off his pants. Sans, who nibbled and scratched along the other’s ribs, made his brother even more lustful. 

After discarding the pants, Papyrus grabbed Sans’ ecto-penis and smiled widely. Sans moaned loudly and buried his fingers in their bed.  
He looked up at his brother with a rather shy expression and stroked along his pelvic bone. The small skeleton grabbed the other’s ribs and pulled him close. He pushed him against their blankets and began scratching forceful along his ribs. Sans didn’t want wimpy sex. He wanted it hard. He wanted more and tried to communicate that. Sans hit Papyrus’ ribs and flipped him so that his back was facing Sans. He pulled down his shorts and caressed his brother’s spine fiercely. He applied so much force that his phalanges started to hurt.   
Papyrus screamed in pain and pleasure and held on to the bed. His wounds caused him more pain than he thought. But Sans liked the screams of his brother. Papyrus’ magic rushed downwards to form a plump ecto-butt. His brother’s ecto-body was the most lewd thing Sans had ever seen. They showered before, but Sans never noticed how hot his brother looked without his clothes. Or were these thoughts caused by his higher LV awakening a more primal side of him? Did LV even affect such things? It didn’t matter right now. He kneaded his brother’s butt and licked the soft cheeks.   
Sans was so tense and hot, his dick is throbbing and already slick with pre-cum. He hit him hard and spread his ruby cheeks apart. Then, he pushed inside with one finger. With the other hand, he held his brother’s dick. He squeezed the poor ecto-flesh tightly, causing Papyrus to scream in pain. Papyrus pleaded for more gentleness, but it only made his brother squeeze tighter.   
He added another finger and used the other’s thighs as leverage, causing even more uncomfortable pain.   
Papyrus’ ecto-dick started bleeding dark red marrow. Sans smirked and finally let go. He pulled out his two fingers and pushed his full length inside of Papyrus. 

Sans moaned in wicked pleasure and pressed his brother’s upper body against their sheets. Once again, the applied force made his spine crack once. But he didn’t care, it wasn’t enough. He pulled out again and flipped his abused brother. He now laid on his back and faced Sans.   
“Sans.. Please.. Stop.. Please.. Just stop.. I can’t take it anymore.. I want to stop.”, he tried to reason with his insane brother. But to no avail.  
Sans pulled Ruby closer and pushed his dick inside of his younger brother again completely. He leaned forward and started kissing him. His thrusts were fast and merciless. He wanted to feel everything. But it still wasn’t enough. He needed more. He wanted more.

He pulled back out again and shoved his throbbing dick inside of Papyrus parted mouth. Then, he pressed the other’s jaw down brutally, causing Papyrus’ teeth to almost bite off the ecto-flesh.   
Sans shifted his position once again and licked at his brother’s neglected member. After the third lick, he bit down and chewed on it with a little bit too much pressure.   
Faintly, he felt something moving inside of his own ecto-butt. Papyrus pushed inside with two long fingers, which made Sans hiss. He swallowed once before he continued sucking his brother’s dick a bit calmer. But the iron grip on his ecto-penis remained the same.   
He spread Papyrus’ long legs as far apart as possible. When Papyrus added a third finger, Sans moaned desperately. He turned around again to kiss Papyrus lovingly. Papyrus relaxed a little bit, thinking it was over. But right at this moment, Sans broke a rib of his brother’s unprotected ribcage. Papyrus choked and flinched; his vision got blurry from all the pain. He barely noticed his brother pressing his ecto-dick against his butthole again. The pain was so vivid and overwhelming. Papyrus just let it happen and let the dizziness numbing his senses. 

This continued for another two hours, until Sans collapsed due to exhaustion after another orgasm.  
Papyrus on the other hand was still awake. But he was weak. He counted three broken ribs, two broken fingers and a few of his teeth were missing as well. Sans knocked them out of his jaw to glide easier in his mouth, he assumed.   
But Papyrus was just glad it was over. Sure, he loved Sans, but that took it too far. He didn’t want a romance with this freak anymore. Not as long as he was like this. He cautiously scooted out of bed, collected his teeth and left.   
He left their home in hope to find somebody who could help him.

After three to four hours, Sans woke up and looked around. He held his head and closed his eye-sockets again, a little disoriented.  
What had happened? He was more than just a little confused. After he opened his eye-sockets again, his gaze fell upon the golden bottle of ketchup which was sitting on the wooden table. He stood up and wanted to pick it up. But as he took a closer look, he found a small note in front of the bottle. He read what was written on it.

// I’m soooo sorry.. You certainly witnessed everything..   
Undyne wanted to tell you that for a while now, but she didn’t know how.   
Please don’t be mad at her and accept this jacket as an apology.  
Best regards, Alphys. //

As he was reading, he sighed and tried to calm his rage. Sans ripped the note into pieces and put the jacket on. He liked his new jacket very much, it fit so well. He especially liked the ornament on the back, it was a golden bottle of ketchup. Alphys sure did a great job. But that was no surprise, she has helped him so many times before.  
He decided to put the rest of his clothes on as well. The thought of him sleeping with his younger brother made him uncomfortable. But it helped him. For the first time in an eternity, he felt calm.  
After he completely dressed himself, he left the house and smiled. He was really glad to feel fine. He had the feeling that he was the same monster he used to be before he killed monsters.   
He slowly walked through Snowdin and noticed the usual whispers and gossiping of the other inhabitants.   
He was used to it, but strangely it seemed to be more intense than normal. Did they talk about him because of his increase of LV? Or maybe because he slept with his brother? As he turned around to face them, they ran away immediately.

He watched them leave with a confused look on his face. He could lean on their opinion and just became even more brutal. He looked down and stared at his hands.   
Should he boss them around and show them his gained strength? Would they leave him alone if he did that?  
He shrugged and chose to drop the topic. He wanted to settle things with Undyne and Alphys. With his regained calmness and his newfound strength, he could ruin their relationship. He could separate them forever. That sounds good to him. If he couldn’t have Undyne, nobody could have her. 

It took a while until he arrived in Hotland. He entered her lab and blocked the entrance. When he saw her coming to greet him, he teleported in front of her and grabbed her shoulders harshly.   
“The secret corridor does still exist, right? I hope it’s still there.”, he asked her, and she nodded.   
He was pleased with her submissive answer. That was all he wanted to know. He didn’t know much about her research topics, but he was well informed about every secret door and passages. Nobody could enter or leave if they were closed. He took the syringe away from Alphys and sealed the two doors perfectly.  
Alphys wanted to stop him, but she had no chance. The content of the syringe was the same material the door was made of. Alphys was locked away and ultimately was at Sans mercy. She had to obey him if she wanted to survive. No back talking or she would die here. She knew that. He stepped closer to her and threw the empty syringe in front of her feet.   
“I’m done here… Good for you that I’m in a good mood… Or else it would’ve ended differently today. But I need you. You need to do something for me as soon as I get more gold.”, he explained to her and she adjusted her glasses nervously. 

He walked towards the hidden hole in the wall and wanted to use the secret tunnel, but apparently Alphys wanted to say something.  
He turned his head in her direction and smiled.  
“You think so? Thanks for the new nickname.. I’ll treasure it.”, he explained and left.  
Honestly, he had difficulties with using shortcuts. So, he decided to step back from teleporting around for now. He’d love to just take a shortcut back to Snowdin and fall asleep on the sofa.   
But he needed to walk.   
When he arrived at home, he was finally able to sleep. So many things happened.


	8. past and present

//He was weak.. He was just weak… Why couldn’t he be a little bit stronger? Was he really that kind of monster everybody hated?  
With slow and heavy steps Sans wandered through the snow in his little village where he lived.  
“There he is again! That’s the skeleton monster who needs to share a bed with his brother… Disgusting.. Eww.. I bet they don’t even have water or something like that.”, he heard a monster bitch about him.  
Every day and every other day. It was getting impossible to endure. Why couldn’t he be a normal monster? A monster who lived a normal life like everybody else.  
When Sans continued walking, a spear pierced through the snow in front of him and he flinched. Even if that happened relatively often, he flinched every single time. He swallowed audibly and raised his head slightly. His body was still shaking from the shock and he tried to calm himself down by breathing slow and steady.

“Brother… What.. What are you doing again.. You almost hit me.”, he explained and his brother just laughed at that.  
As always… Always this laughter. Sans couldn’t understand what was so funny about that. It seemed like his brother was laughing at him, every damn time.  
“Sorry.. But the look on your face.. Your look when the spear appears in front of you is just too good.. Oh, listen, Sansy.. If I were you, I would be careful.. You know what I mean.”, he explained and left again.  
He did it again. In front of everyone else. Sans was open and honest with him. He told him that he wanted to be a human.

It hurt that his own brother was treating him like that. Once, he read a book about humans and he learned how nice and calm their lives were. They could decide for themselves what they wanted to be and how they wanted to look. It was his dream to be less poor. If he was a human, that would certainly change.  
But the annoying voice of his brother took him back to reality. He just turned around and ignored him completely. He didn’t even look at his brother.  
Sans wanted to be somewhere quiet. For this reason, he ran in the other direction, away from his brother and all the other monsters. Suddenly, he ran into Undyne. Of course, he bounced backwards and landed on the snowy ground. He wasn’t scared or something like that, but tears gathered in his eye-sockets because of the prior humiliation. His soul has been broken a long time ago and nobody would ever be able to heal it.

“Oh.. Sorry.. I didn’t want to run into you.. Here, take my hand.”, Sans heard her lovely voice.  
Carefully, he took the offered hand and lifted his head. She was nice. She really was nice to.. him?  
Sans couldn’t believe it. Somehow, the other monster sensed his frustration and confusion and hugged him sympathetically.  
Hesitantly, he wrapped his arms around her as well.

“I didn’t know… Everything is going to be alright… I’ll always be there for you.”, he explained to him and he leaned into the embrace.  
He felt so bad, so incredibly bad. He started to cry desperately. Why was he even here? Why didn’t nobody understand him? Not a single soul could tell him what was wrong with him, not for the last 30 years. The fear he felt and experienced every day was torture. He was still afraid and his bones were rattling.  
“Sans.. Calm down… Just tell me what happened.. Why are you crying?”, she asked him and he looked down at the ground.  
After multiple sniffles and the persistent fear of being hated, he just shook his head. He didn’t want that. Not like that. Because the fear he felt was spreading in every single bone without him knowing why he was afraid to begin with. Sure, he didn’t want to be hated. And he wanted recognition, but… He just didn’t know where he belonged to.

“Undyne.. Who am I… What am I… Would you kill me.. if I was a human?”, he asked her. As an answer, he got a confused look.  
“Sans.. What are you talking about? Why’re you asking me something like that? You belong to us.. We are monsters. Monsters that got locked away by humans.. Why?.. Explain it to me, please.”, she pleaded with bitterness in her voice. He lowered his head again.  
Because.. He didn’t know. He didn’t know why he felt that way. But he knew he wasn’t just a skeleton. No, he was a human trapped inside a monster body and this knowledge tortured him day by day.

He pressed his smaller body against Undyne’s and held onto her tightly. She was the first soul who hadn’t pushed him away. She tried to comfort him, to be there for him and not to hate him.  
“I… I’m not a monster, Undyne.. I’m different than you.. I’m a human.. I want to be one as long as I can think.. I feel like a human. I even think like one.. I am a human.. That’s a fact. Do you… Do you hate me now?”, he asked her. Her arms glided along his back to calm him down.  
“Oh, Sans. Since when exactly are you convinced that you’re a human? How did this even start and… how?”, her question wasn’t reproachful. There was only curiosity in her voice.

Sans looked at her intensely. This was the first time he openly looked at her. He has lived here for a very long time but never noticed how kind and honest she was. But there she was, open and honest and so incredibly kind. She didn’t judge a monster who claimed to be a human.  
“I.. I don’t know exactly.. I just always knew that I’m not like other monsters. I don’t think or feel like they do. And when I first read about humans, I just knew what I was and what I wanted to be. Do you understand? I.. I’.. just strange.”, he tried to explain, and tears started to flow down his cheekbones.  
Just as he noticed that he began to cry again, Undyne wiped his tears away lovingly.  
“Don’t cry… I don’t hate you.. And even if you were a human… I wouldn’t kill you.. The other monsters just haven’t seen anything like you before. You need to be patient.”, she told him, and Sans nodded.

He relaxed his shaking body and was finally able to calm down. A shy smile appeared on his face. After such a long time, he felt protected and warm. He couldn’t feel the coldness of the snow and the other monsters.  
For the first time in his life, he felt understood and recognized. He has never felt like this before. But there was still something he needed to tell her.  
“Undy-…”  
That was all he could say before he got lifted from the ground.  
He looked in her eyes, confused. All he found was a smirk.  
He didn’t resist and melted into the hold.  
“I’ll take you home with me.. You can rest at my place.. Until you calmed down.”, she suggested, and Sans agreed. 

He spent plenty of time at her place but just laid in her bed. The very same bed she normally slept in. The bed was soft and comfortable, he nestled against the sheets and looked at the empty plate. She cooked something for him that apparently was pretty famous on the Surface. With a lot of ketchup.  
But the plate was empty, and he was alone. Alone with his thoughts and the fear to be bullied again.  
A terrifying thought crossed his mind: What if they went after Undyne as well? Because she helped him out. It would be his fault if they treated her worse and started to hate her like they hated him.  
But he was done for today. Tired and exhausted. At this moment, all he wanted to do was sleep. And that’s what he did.  
He closed his eye-sockets and fell asleep immediately. //

As soon as he woke up, he felt something was odd. He could move his eyelights, but his entire body was paralyzed. He was completely unable to move and even unable to speak. But his eye-sockets were open, and he could see everything.  
An immense feeling of threat overcame him. He didn’t know what to do.  
Then, he saw Papyrus who woke him up and made fun of him again. He felt hatred instead of love towards his brother. He knew he should love his family, but he couldn’t.  
He wanted to squirm and turn around just to escape. But it felt like being tied to the bed. Fear is creeping up every single bone. Why was it so bad right now? Why couldn’t he move? The feeling of being crushed by an invisible weight and nobody was there to help him.  
Dream… He remembered that the positive skeleton offered his help whenever he needed him or threatened to lose himself.  
He wanted to shout his name but it didn’t work, not a single tone left his mouth. Fear and oppressive emotions grew. Being unable to move and feeling caged like a wild monster. How could this even happen? Why did this happen? He was no monster. He’s human and confused and dependent on external help.  
This went on for two whole hours until it vanished. He placed his hand on his chest, his entire body was shaking.

When he turned his head to the side, he saw himself and screamed.  
“Shhh… Everything’s alright… It’s just me… Dream… I’m here to help.”, Dream explained while trying to calm the other skeleton down.  
“What.. What happened?.. You cried for help and were in agonizing fear… I… I.. How can I help you? Please, talk to me. Maybe I know a possibility to ease your worries. I mean.. If you want to.”, Dream asked Sans and held him close.  
Sans embraced the other immediately. This situation reminded him so vividly of Undyne and how she helped him a long time ago. He shrugged. He just wanted a place to rest, a place where not everyone hated him. Somewhere nobody made fun of him because of what he thought he was.  
Sans’ expression got serious and he told Dream everything. He felt that he could trust the other skeleton. Even though he swore not to trust anyone ever again. Dream just reminded him of Undyne, that was all. He really looked like he wanted to help. But Dream’s reaction was still uncertain.

After he told him everything, he looked at Dream. He released him from his embrace and calmed down a little. Now, he just wanted to see Dream’s reaction and if the positive skeleton had an idea.  
“Oh… Uh… I don’t really know what to say. Of course, I’ll help.. Uh.. and I surely won’t laugh at you or something like that. Why would I do that? That’s mean! Let me think… If you really want to rest… Maybe visiting another AU would be a good idea?”, Dream asked but Sans just looked confused.  
Should he leave? To other monsters? And go through all of this again? A foreign place where monsters will hate him and hurt him again? He didn’t want that. He just started to improve things in his own universe. No.. He didn’t want to leave just yet. He just needed a short break, that would suffice. He explained that issue to Dream.  
The latter nodded and laid his hand on Sans' shoulder. He promised to reach out to Dream again when he needed someone to talk to. With that, Dream left.  
Dream didn’t like the thought of leaving him there, but he didn’t seem to be dangerous at the moment.


	9. The dispute and the new AU UnderSwap

Sans was glad when Dream disappeared. The thought of having a watchdog didn’t sit well with him. As if he was a human who wanted to kill all monsters.  
An annoyed hissing sound erupted between his teeth and he placed his ketchup bottle on the small table. He was still glad about this special present from Alphys. His new clothes were also not bad. He sat down on his bed again.   
Right after he laid down, he heard the door and turned his head in the direction of the noise.  
His brother opened the door and was approaching him warily.   
“Pompous… I’m sorry. I mistreated you badly. Listen.. I.. Huh?”, Ruby stopped mid sentence and took the bottle of ketchup.  
“Wow… That looks really precious. Suits you perfectly.. Now I know why Alphys gave you that name… Looks pretty.. Why don’t we place the bottle over here?”, he asked his brother and Sans merely pointed at the table.   
Normally Papyrus knew what that meant. But the skeleton was too fascinated. He kept staring at the bottle, Sans rose from the bed dreadfully.   
“Put.. the bottle.. down.. at once… PAPYRUS… Do you understand?!”, he warned his brother and stood before him.  
But the tall skeleton refused to obey. Sans patience was running low and he thought about ripping the arm from his brother, but that would be too dangerous.  
“PUT THE BOTTLE DOWN! YOU MONSTER!”, Sans screamed. Papyrus looked at him with a confused expression on his face.  
“Oh.. Why are you so angry? I’d rather keep looking at it for a bit longer.”, Ruby explained and Sas snapped.   
The anger and hatred pulsated strong in his soul. He wrapped his fingers around Ruby’s arm as harsh as he could and hit the arm in which Ruby held the bottle with his weapon. The arm broke.  
“That belongs to me.. It means everything to me, brother.. Something you’ll never understand.”, he explained and tied the snapped arm around his belt.  
He wouldn’t get his arm back for a little while. That’s for sure. He saw how his brother collapsed on the ground due to unbearable pain. He screamed in pain. With a maniac grin kicked Pompous in his brother’s face.

It was his fault. Everything was always his fault. That’s for sure, why should Sans like him? Show mercy. He’d never care about his brother. Sure, he was his brother, but he was a monster that should be disposed of. If he was a human with the power to reset he’d kill his brother over and over again. He’d show him how gruesome the world was. If a human came and destroyed the barrier, he’d leave the Underground and move to the human’s world. Alone. He would kill every monster and live together with humans in peace. That was what he wanted. He hated to feel that way. Why wasn’t he able to just do it? Hatred courses through every single bone and aggravated magic let his eyelights flare up in a purple tone.  
Papyrus started shivering while still laying wounded on the ground. He was in grave pain and looked at his brother sadly.  
“Sans… Why… Why are you doing that? What made you this way.. You were always so kind and caring. That’s why I fell in love with you.. Explain yourself, please.”, he stated with a trembling voice.  
Sans turned around with an emotionless gaze and crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
“Why? Are you serious? You were the one torturing me for ages… You hated me.. Do you have any idea how awful it was? How I felt? You told every monster in the entire Underground that I wanted to be a human. You even attacked me with your stupid sears and took the only chance for a job with Undyne away from me.. And now you ask me why I hate you? You can’t be serious.”, he said and shook his head in annoyance.

As Pompous!Sans turned around, he watched his brother Ruby leave the house. Where did he want to go? Pompous was surprised that his brother still had enough strength to stand up and run. Why didn’t he stay down and scream?  
Sans wanted to know where his brother was going. Maybe he could take something away from him, like everything has been taken away from him.  
Love, protection and a happy life. He had none of that. He was just a hated being and he had to accept that.  
He also left the building and almost missed his brother walking inside Grillby’s bar. He followed him with slow steps and entered the house. Word seemed to have spread that he wasn’t as weak as before, for everyone was avoiding him and didn’t look at him.  
The skeleton looked around and found him quickly. He saw his brother in Grillby’s arms and stepped towards the counter.  
“Grillby… Do you like my brother? Even more than I think you do? Are you on his side? I mean… You’re holding each other so cutely. So.”, he asked loudly, and everyone stared at him.  
“What do you want here, Sans? You never come in here… Except for your ketchup. You don’t like how many monsters gather here, right?”, somebody answered the question. Sans clenched his fists.  
“Answer me!! You all know how I’m in a pretty bad mood.. So… Careful, pal…”, Pompous stated and walked behind the counter.  
Ruby grew wary of his brother, if not scared, and hid behind Grillby.  
The fire elemental hid Papyrus as good as possible.

“You want to protect him? You?! Don’t make me laugh.. Seriously..”, he said, took the jar of water and swiftly poured the deadly liquid above him.   
The fire monster vanished in a huge misty cloud and Papyrus fell to his knees.  
“Why you?! He was such a good friend… He didn’t harm anybody! Sans!! You’re the real monster here! You’re just like a human, they’re trash just like you!”, Papyrus screamed in agony.  
When Sans heard those words, he used his golden bone to hit his brother. That left him gilded on the ground.   
Papyrus would be in this state for a short while. Not only did he assault him. No, he assaulted humans as well. That was too much for him. His heart was already broken. So much so, that he resorted to rage. It was pure torture that made him this way. He held his head and left the restaurant.  
He noticed how everyone else ran out of the house after he killed Grillby, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t sure if it was true, but he had the faint impression that his feelings were numbed. He didn’t feel anything when he killed Grillby. He simply had no emotions anymore, not for the monsters he killed or the monsters who were still alive. He also didn’t care if Undyne died. Was it the LV? He didn’t know for sure. But when he left the building, somebody dragged him in a small alley. As if somebody gripped his soul directly. He closed his eye sockets and only opened them again when he came to a halt.  
Immediately, he placed his hand above his soul and rubbed it. When he saw who was standing in front of him, his soul sank and he swallowed audibly.  
“Dream… It is… I… uh… Sorry… I was angry because of the bottle of ketchup and just because of everything that happened. I… I’ll give my brother his arm back. Everything’s going to be fine.”, he tried to calm the upset skeleton but Dream shook his head.  
“No. Seriously. You need somebody who shows you what kindness really means and who helps you. And who doesn’t let you wander off alone. You know what.. You’ll come with me. I’ll take you to Underswap. You need to get out of your AU. You’ll get some rest and get to know how great monsters can be. Let’s go.”, Dream stated and took him by the hand. Afterwards, he opened a portal and stepped through it with Pompous.

It didn’t take long until they arrived.  
“Hi.. Blue, I have a request. Well.. Could you show this version of you what friendship really means? He’s been through a lot and never experienced how kind monsters are. So, could you please help us out? It’ll be of great help for him.”, Dream explained and Dream ran in front of the new skeleton.  
As always, Blue was easy to convince and was looking forward to meeting a new monster. He nodded immediately and shook Pompous’ hand energetically.  
“Hi, I’m Blue, the most magnificent Sans ever! What’s your name? Sure, Sans. But do you have a nickname or something? And from which AU do you come from and what do you like? Would you like to talk about something? I can surely help with whatever and of course we’re friends now! Myehehe, you won’t get a better friend than me! So, I happily accept you to want me as your new best friend forever! But.. oh… What.. is.. that?”, Blue asked and pointed at the arm which was still tied on Pompous belt.  
Dream had already left, relieved that his friend would take care of him. He knew that Stretch, Blue’s brother, would keep an eye socket on his Sans. His high LV alone was enough reason for that. So, he wasn’t worried in the slightest and left.   
Pompous had to think about everything before he could even begin to process all the weird things that were happening to him. He looked to this new Papyrus.  
He didn’t seem to be pleased about his arrival. The tall skeleton had a cigarette between his teeth and exhaled thick smoke as he stood up slowly. He placed his hand on Blue’s shoulder.  
“Slow down, bro. You're steamrolling him with your questions. This new skeleton should explain why he carries an arm around first. Afterwards, he can answer your questions.”, Stretch explained and Blue nodded curiously.  
“Sure. My greatness is always a bit overwhelming at first! We should take it slow. Sooo, I.. hope.. you.. can.. understand me.. better.. now… I’m.. Blue.. the.. magnificent.. Sans.. I’m.. happy.. to.. meet.. you.”, Blue started and Stretch sighed.  
“What? Too slow? Or still too fast? I’m confused, Papy!”, Blueberry stated and looked at Pompous.  
The foreign skeleton took a deep breath to collect his thoughts.  
“Okay.. Wow.. Well.. I’m Pompous!Sans. And this arm.. belongs to my brother. But he refused to listen to me. So, I took him in his arm… Well.. The bottle of ketchup belonged to me after all. Just to make it clear…”, he explained and showed them his precious golden bottle which he carried in his inventory.

When he looked at them, he noticed Papyrus’ disgusted expression, but Blue looked fascinated by the golden bottle.  
“Wow… Looks really elegant. Is that why you call yourself Pompous? Well.. I think you’re cool. Are you strong? Oh, I have an idea! I’ll show you one of my puzzles and you’re trying to solve it. Okay? That’ll be fun! You’re my new friend after all. Papy, can you bring him to the usual place? You know which one I mean. See you soon, and behave!”, they could hear Blue shouting as he started running.  
Pompous watched him running away and sighed. He shook his head and just started to take one step forward, but Papyrus grabbed him by the shoulder. He jerked his head in the tall skeleton’s direction and looked him intensely in his eye sockets. Papyrus leaned slightly forward so that they could meet face to face.  
“Pal… You should be careful… I have an eye socket on ya. I won’t make puns about skeletons and eyes because I want to make this clear. Your LV and the mere thought of you harming your very own brother is bothering me. If Blue loses even 0.1HP because of ya… Pal… You’re really not gonna have a bad time. I hope I made myself clear.”, he stated and his eyelight flares up in a bright orange.  
Sans took a step back instinctively and carefully observed the opposing skeleton. He reminded him of someone but he couldn’t tell why or who.  
His head started pounding and he pressed his palms against his skull. These words… Where did he hear them before? He didn’t know. But he surely heard them before!  
“Oh… I guess that was too much. Well, I hope he got the message.”, Papyrus mumbled and kneeled down.  
He placed his hand on Pompous’ back and watched him carefully. He didn’t expect the other skeleton to be so sensible. But this Sans seemed to have been through a lot and he understood what Dream meant. But one thing was as clear as day. He won’t let this skeleton roam around alone in his pacifistic AU.  
He won’t let his brother alone with this strange skeleton.

Quite some time passed by and Sans calmed down again. He sat himself upright and looked around. “Alright… I.. I’ll try. But please don’t say this sentence ever again.. And tell me.. Where even are we? It… Everything looks so different from my home. I… haven’t seen a place like this before.”, he asked and Papyrus lit another cigarette.   
“Where? Well, on the Surface. We live together with humans, they accepted us and welcomed us.”, he explained and Pompous’ eyelights brightened.  
He was… on the Surface, together with humans? The place where he always wanted to be? For over 60 years… Since the day he found out about humans. Had he really made it? He couldn’t believe it. That had to be a dream, right?  
With a smile on his face, he placed the bottle back in his inventory and looked up at the clear blue sky. He took a few deep breaths again. The air was so fresh and wonderful. This was easily the best day of his life! Not only was he far away from every monster he knew, no, he was among humans. He was where humans lived. Where he always wanted to be.

But it didn’t take long and he got ripped out of his thoughts. He looked at Papyrus, who exhaled a cloud of smoke right in his face.  
“Buddy.. WTF.. Disgusting.. Go away with this disgusting stuff. At once!!”, he commented loudly and stood up.  
He took a few steps away from Stretch and wanted to start walking in a random direction. To humans.  
“Wait.. Where do you think you’re going? You don’t know your way around here and Blue is certainly waiting for you.”, those words stopped Pompous in his tracks.  
He looked back at the other skeleton and shrugged, indicating that he just wanted to get away from the smoke. But everything Stretch said was right. The foreign skeleton had no clue where to go and would’ve ended up lost. Nonetheless, he wanted to look around so badly, and wanted to talk to humans properly. Sure, that didn’t get him anywhere, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to try.  
When he noticed that Stretch stubbed out his cigarette and was standing in front of him, he just looked confused.   
“So.. I’m sure Blueberry is done with recalibrating his puzzles. We can go. But I have one last question for ya.. When I exhorted you earlier.. What happened.. I never saw a Sans having a mental breakdown over those words like you just had in this moment. I’m gonna be honest with ya, pal. I can’t stand you.. You got LV.. And I’m concerned about my bro when you’re around him.. But this little show made me think. So. Explain that to me.”, he asked and Sans looked at his feet.  
He couldn’t explain it himself either. Back in the earlier days, similar things happened when his brother said different things to him. Those were the same breakdowns. But nobody could ever explain why and what caused those meltdowns.

It couldn’t be helped. He couldn’t do anything but shake his head. When Stretch saw that, he crossed his arms.  
“Did you experience resets? I mean.. You should be the part that remembers, right? That’s why I’m asking. We’re a Swap universe, so it’s different for us. And if you had a human with the ability to reset, which path did he go?”, the tall skeleton wanted to know.  
Sans mimicked the gesture and also crossed his arms and started to think. His AU was strange. He already knew that and he had the faint feeling that something wasn’t quite right. He wanted to ask Dream about it but sadly forgot that.  
“Yes… I think so… But… I don’t know how many times.. You know.. in my AU, some monsters stayed dead after the reset and everything I changed somehow doesn’t get back to its earlier state. I wanted to talk to Dream about it.. But well.. things happened. I think I lived through two or three resets without actively experiencing it. I don’t know. But I don’t forget things usually.”, he explained and Stretch was surprised by the differences.  
He didn’t like that at all. That almost sounded like some kind of broken AU and he was sure that Error would soon notice the glitches. He already experienced a fight between Ink and Error in his own AU and he still thanked Ink for saving this AU. But his AU really sounded broken and strange. Pompous needed to talk to Dream or Ink about that. That was for sure.   
“I understand.. Yes.. Maybe you should talk to Dream about it. But.. Perhaps we should go to my bro first and think about that later. I don’t like the thought of him knowing about all this. He doesn’t know a few things and I would prefer that it stays that way. That’s simply the best for him. Do you get what I’m trying to say?”, he explained and Sans nodded after his statement.

After their conversation was over, they made their way to the place which Stretch apparently knew about. What would await Sans there? He wasn’t the biggest fan of riddles or games. Sure, from time to time Ruby presented him some, but they were dangerous. He knew from experience. He stopped counting how often he nearly died during one testing those puzzles. But he helped his little brother despite the danger. He still felt the deep connection. They weren’t really in a harmonic relationship but they lived together as brothers. It was too complicated to explain the whole thing.   
He went after Papyrus with a bored expression on his face and only under showing his protest with a loud sigh. This Papyrus didn’t look like his brother. It was fascinating how different the AUs could be, even though they were technically the same person.  
“Why that loud sighing? Are you bored because you haven’t killed anybody for too long? Or what’s the reason?”, Papyrus teased and Sans shook his head immediately.  
But he stayed silent. He could tell this Papyrus that he wanted to see another version of him, namely his own brother, dead. Anyway, the feeling was undeniable. 

Stretch stopped walking and turned around, causing Sans to also stop. He looked confused at the tall monster.  
“Okay.. We’ll reach my bro soon. No word about your memories, about resets, or anything in this direction. And if you mess this up.. I dare you.. I won’t say anything, knowing how you react, but just think about my words. Just try to behave normal.”, he stated and Pompous nodded.  
Afterwards, Blue already approached them.  
“Hey, you two! I just wanted to search for you. You seem to understand each other very well. My worries were completely unnecessary. I’m so glad! Well, come along. I want to know what both of you think about the puzzle. Soooo.. It’s a fabulous quiz. You need to do that and that…”, during Blue’s lengthy explanation Stretch observed Pompous closely and kept an eye socket on both of them.  
But as it seemed, his worries were also unnecessary. They got along pretty well, more so than he thought. At the beginning, this new Sans was quite unable to cope with his energetic brother, but now? He seemed to be doing just fine. He even knew a few things about puzzles. Blue seemed to help this foreign skeleton a lot.  
Stretch soon went out of cigarettes and the urge to smoke became unbearable a while ago. But he needed to leave them alone if he wanted to get himself a new pack of cigarettes. And maybe he’d stop by Muffet as well. 

Stretch was unsure about that. But maybe, just maybe, he could disappear for 10 to 15 minutes.   
“Hey, you two. Can I leave you chaotic skeletons for a while? I want to go to Muffet and get something to eat.. Do you want anything? I’ll be back in 10 minutes or so. What do you think?”, he asked both of them. They were in the middle of perfectionating a new puzzle.  
Blue looked up at his brother immediately and beamed at him. He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and told him that it would be fine. He padded the younger brother’s head and sighed loudly.   
“Kay. But be nice and.. Don’t make those puzzles too complicated.”, he stated and looked threatening at Pompous’ direction.   
He turned around, winked at them before he vanished quickly to come back as fast as possible.


	10. His Love in Underswap

As time went by, Pompous kept Stretch’s words in mind. He wasn’t allowed to do anything and, sure enough, he followed the rule. He kept his distance to Blue and watched him building their puzzle. Because Sans was so good at solving them, Blue wanted to make them even harder and harder. It was kinda cute to watch him.  
But Blue noticed that Pompous cut himself off, of him and he walked towards him, trying to read the other's expression. “Do you need a break? Or aren’t you feeling well? Can I help you? Or anything in this direction”, he asked while Sans took a few steps backwards.  
He looked confused at him and crossed his arms. The last time somebody reacted that way was when he met Error. But even he calmed down after Blue gifted him chocolate. Since that day, Error never threatened to destroy his AU.

“Do… Do you want chocolate? Or… Hey… You know what? I have a few ideas!”, Blue stated and dragged Sans along.  
Pompous didn’t resist even though it was difficult. He was afraid. His LV was too high and so many monsters were near them, they all looked as if they wanted to kill him. Which was definitely something he would prevent.  
When he suddenly got a terrible headache, he tore his arm away from Blue and held his skull. He knew what would help in situations like these, but he promised this world’s Papyrus not to do anything. He didn’t want to break that promise. He had the feeling that this Papyrus wasn’t so nice either. At least that was what he thought about him.  
“Hey.. Everything is alright.. I, the magnificent Sans, will be by your side as your new best friend.”, Blueberry stated and hugged him.

Pompous buried his fingers deep in the other’s clothes and pulled him to the ground. Immediately, Blue’s eyes grew wider and he looked at him confused.  
“Help… Help me.. I can’t take this anymore.. Please Blue… Help.”  
That was all he could say and clawed at Blue’s battle body. When Blue heard the word ‘help’ his interest was awakened. Pompous was his friend. He would help him any time, no matter what.  
“How?! How can I help you? I’ll do everything. What can I do for you?”, he asked and Pompous couldn’t believe what he just heard.  
He leaned forward over Blue’s face and whispered near his ear what he wanted and needed. Blue sat back up again and looked at him in confusion. He would keep his promise, that’s for sure. But not here. Too many prying eyes. Maybe even humans could watch them.  
“I have an idea. Follow me. I know a place where we’ll be alone for a while. Let’s go.”, he explained with a slight smile on his face. Again, Sans let himself get dragged along.

As they walked to this special place, he explained how gruesome he was and how terrible and painful it would be. Because he would lose control again. He even explained that he had no serious feelings towards him or something in that direction. This was solely about suppressing the urge to kill.  
Blue was fine with everything and stated that he didn’t care. He just wanted to help his new best friend.  
Pompous’ eyes grew wide. He couldn’t believe that somebody wanted to help him so willingly, even helped keeping it a secret. Good, he was a little scared of his brother’s reaction after all.  
When they arrived, Blue unlocked the door and smiled.  
“Here we are.. A lot of space and.. It’s even soundproof. It.. should be fine.”, he explained and looked at his feet nervously.  
Then, he pressed his body against the door and sighed. He was extremely embarrassed but he just had to tell him.  
“Uh.. Is it bad if.. Uh.. That’s my first time? But.. That’s not a problem for me.. If I can help you, I’ll be happy.”, he stated and beamed at Pompous, who just shook his head.  
He stepped closer to Blue and apologized in advance.  
He was the first one who accepted him for what he was. And what would he do to him now?Probably terrible things.

He clenched his teeth and pushed him backwards. The smaller skeleton looked at him confused.  
It didn’t hurt, but it was scary to see him like that. Is that what LV did to a monster? He heard a few things about this topic before but had no real experience with it.  
Slow and dangerously Pompous inched closer to Blue. Immediately, the blue skeleton stepped back until his back touched the wall. He yelped, this aura coming from the other was astonishing and sent shivers down his spine. It seemed like the whole room was filled with violence.  
Blue took a deep breath and closed his eye sockets when his counterpart was close enough. A few seconds later, Sans was sitting on top of him and tore his clothes apart. The shivering intensified, when Pompous let his hand slide and scratch along his ribs. He took Blue’s arms and trapped them over his head to the ground. His other hand let Blue’s ribs sing in pleasure and pain.

He knocked with his boney fingers against Blue’s ribs, gentle at first. But it soon grew harsher. Blue tried to suppress both, his moaning and pained whimpering.  
It was his first time and equally interesting and strange. He felt a desire, but fear from the unknown was too strong to enjoy it. But he was too nice to tell Pompous about his fear. Blue was sure that’s only because of his inexperience. He would get used to it. Blue was sure about that. Perhaps he should suggest something like friendship with extras? Pompous would be happy to hear that.  
But when he hit Blue’s ribs especially harsh, his thoughts came to a halt and he moaned loudly.  
“Do you like that?”  
That’s all Blue heard coming from above him and all he could do was to nod. He didn’t know why, it was painful, but somehow cool.  
Blue got more confident and pulled Pompous’ shirt over his skull. He discarded it somewhere in the room and pulled him closer. A lustful moan escaped Pompous as Blue touched his ribs.

When he got kissed, he returned the gesture without hesitation and rolled over with Blue in his arms, so that Blue was on top now. Blue caressed the other’s bones with a loving smile. Sans moaned and hooked his hands around Blue’s ribs. Soon, he started scratching and pulling on them. But Blue seemed to like it and rolled over again so that Pompous was on top. It seems like Blue wanted to lie under him.  
Pompous took off his pants and stroked along his hip bones, coaxing Blue’s magic to form. That worked and he bit the erected ecto-penis.

A loud and pained scream erupted from Blue. The scream died down to a moan and he sat upright, pushing Sans away from him and pointed on the wall. There were chains and handcuffs. Grinning widely, he picked up Blue and pushed him against this wall. He chained him as tightly as possibly and got kissed. The kiss grew passionate and he punched the other’s ribs. This made Blue moan. Pompous took the dick in his hand and squeezed his magic tightly. He started jerking him off, sometimes pinching the other with his sharp phalanges.  
Pompous was awestruck. Blue really seemed to enjoy this, even as he became more brutal and shameless.  
He wanted to break him. He wanted to hear him scream. But he didn’t really succeed.  
The screams were present, but they lacked the miserable edge he heard from his brother. He freed the chained skeleton and when he did that, Blue was brave enough to hurt Pompous badly.  
He pulled the other’s pants down and started nibbling on his shaft. He kissed him and smiled.  
“Just… Just take me already…”

Pompous eyes grew wider and he pushed the other downwards forcefully. Blue gasped as his spine hit solid ground. There was a bed, but they didn’t make it this far.  
Pompous lifted his hip bones slightly upwards and pushed inside of him. Blue’s magic formed ass was plump and beautiful. Even though Blue probably tried this for the first time. The urge to kill decreased but even though he wanted more of him. It wasn’t enough yet.  
Blue gasped and moaned, as Pompous took him harshly. When Blue opened his eyes, he saw how satisfied his partner was and turned his head.

Shaking with lust, he reached for a cute sex toy, a black long dildo with a few nubs on it. He pulled Pompous down to him and they switched their positions, so that he was able to ride him.  
Blue gasped and turned around so that Sans could see the other’s spine. Before he could say a word, Blue took the black toy and pushed it deep into the other.  
Pompous jerked and screamed in surprise and pain, which made Blue smile. Satisfied, he removed the sex toy and placed it somewhere beside them. Blue lied down again pliantly to show the other that he can continue with whatever he had in mind.  
Pompous grabbed the dildo and pushed inside Blue before pulling Blue close. When they were as close as possible, Pompous pushed his full length inside and started fucking the other in an unforgiving rhythm.

Their movements became quicker and Pompous grabbed Blue’s ribs. Blue also tried to get a hold of something to steady himself and found that the other’s ribs really were the perfect thing to grab.  
Both of them were filled with emotions, mainly lust, they almost lost their sanity. Pompous even more than Blue because the smaller skeleton followed the rhythm perfectly. He felt something wet and warm, probably marrow. Pompous lost control and broke the other’s leg. As if that wasn’t enough, he broke off two ribs and just continued. Sure, Blue screamed and felt unbearable pain, but the erection was too strong to stop. He was so close; he didn’t want to stop. He didn’t care about the pain; it just fueled his burning pleasure.

Pompous, who was close as well, got more and more erratic. But he noticed that Blue felt the same. He removed his dick and the sex toy. They shifted a bit so that Pompous was able to ride Blue again. The ecto-dick looked abused, well, as abused as magical flesh can look, but neither of them cared. Blue moaned loudly and his breathing came out in short gasps. It felt heavenly good being so close to completion.

Their bodies tensed as they reached their climax at the same time. They rode their climax out to prolong the wonderful feeling. Until oversensitivity let Pompous roll off Blue. He laid beside him on the hard ground and noticed that Blue was smiling at him. The small skeleton snuggled against Pompous and kissed him one last time.  
But this perfect moment got destroyed when they heard a knocking on the door and a familiar voice.


	11. Why does he know that

“HEY!! BLUE!! Are you alright?! I’ve heard you screaming. What happened?”, they could hear the voice from the other side of the door.  
Pompous lifted his head and sat up. Then, he turned his head and looked at Blue. When he eyed him up, he saw the other's death. How could that happen? How could he do this again? On top of that to somebody who was finally nice to him.

He got sad, tears gathered in his eye sockets and started to drip down his cheekbones.  
“B…Bl.. Blue.. I’m… I’m so sorry… I didn’t want that.. Why did you.. Why..”, Sans sobbed and wrapped his arms around the other.   
Blue, who was still smiling, sat up despite the grave pain. He enjoyed the embrace and stroked across Pompous’ spine.  
“Everything is alright… I’m perfectly fine. I’m just a little exhausted.. Really.. It’s okay.”, he explained, stuttering and holding his wounded leg.  
It hurt. It hurt a lot. He looked at the door in front of which HE stood and kept hammering against.  
“Papy… I.. Uh… I’m fine.. Uh.. Pompi will open the door.”, he tried to calm him down and looked at Pompous.  
The latter took a deep breath. What would happen, if he opened the door? Would he get killed by Blue’s brother? He really roughed him up badly.  
He heard a loud ‘WAIT’ when he tried to turn the key with shaking hands.

Immediately, he looked at Blue, who pointed at his clothes. Oh, right, he understood and nodded. The least thing he could do was to put on some clothes.  
“I’m the only one you get to see you like this. I hope that’s clear. Wowza, that was so cool. Let’s do this again.”, he stated and Pompous nodded silently.  
After he put on some clothes, he stood in front of the door. The door that protected his life at this moment.  
“Don’t be afraid… I help you… Nothing will happen.. I’m here for you. Okay?”, he heard Blue’s weak voice.  
He turned the key warily. The door was now unlocked and it didn’t even take a second before it got busted open. It happened so fast that the wooden door landed in his face. He just saw how quick Stretch went past him.

“Blue… Oh no.. Bro… What happened? What did this monster do to you?”, he asked and Pompous looked briefly in their direction.  
But before Blue could even answer the question, he passed out. The excruciating pain caused by the many broken bones was too much. Pompous was about to leave before he got stopped.  
Because right as he wanted to take one step forward, bones shot up from the ground and blocked the exit.  
He turned around, only to face an angry Papyrus. His eyelights shined bright and his aura filled the whole room.  
With slow steps, he backed away from the bones until his back faced the cold wall. He didn’t know what to say. It was his fault after all. He was the one that hurt Blue. He really was a monster. But… He just became one because the others forced him to become one. Deep inside his soul, he was still a human. A human who wanted to live a normal life.  
He felt the coldness of the wall against his bones, even through his clothing. He looked intensely at Papyrus and really wanted to talk to him. Trying to explain that he didn’t want that and that Blue will be better soon.  
“Stretch.. I…”  
That was all he could say before he got interrupted violently. Hadn’t he heard the distinct sound of a blaster and noticed this weapon appearing beside him, he would’ve gotten injured pretty badly. He took a deep breath and stood straight.  
“Just listen to me.. Please.. I just want to explain what happened.”, he tried to explain, but it was no use.

Again, he had to dodge an attack. This time by jumping over bones which rose from the ground. Over and over again. He observed his environment and was able to dodge every attack as if he already knew them.  
He was able to direct the blasters away from Blue. When we got pushed against the wall, he knew what was about to come and pushed himself away from the wall as good as he could.  
It was fascinating and he could see in Papyrus’ face that he rarely had such a strong opponent. Pompous wasn’t able to teleport. If he did that, the fight would be over and he would be unconscious. Because he didn't have enough magic for that. He was too weak, he had to do it without magic.  
‘This Sans… Interesting how easily and skilled he dodges every planned attack. How is he able to pull this off without teleporting.’, Stretch asked himself while letting bones emerge from the walls and the floor.  
“You’re good. Almost as good as HER… What are you? But.. you know what? I don’t really care… Because you want to learn the hard way, don’t you?”, Pompous heard Papyrus speaking, and he looked in his direction.

He was right. He knew this attack pattern. Even better than he thought. Papyrus didn’t hit him once and this whole fight felt like he was having a déjà vu. But when he heard the other talking about taking the hard way, he looked at him with widened eye sockets. He heard that sentence before. But where and from whom? He didn’t know. But that wasn’t important at the moment. It was more important that he calmed the other skeleton down. No matter what, he had to do it.  
“Please.. Listen to me… I didn’t want to hurt him.. I swear. Really.”, Pompous tried again but his words fell on deaf ears.  
The only thing that came from him was that he wouldn’t fall for the other’s lies. Immediately after their brief conversation, Sans had to dodge another salve of bones and blasters. He managed to survive the attack again without getting hit. But when he took a careless step back, he got hit by a bone attack from behind.  
It was a strong attack and he collapsed on his knees. His hand shot up to his chest and he checked his HP. It was half down, what caused him great pain which spread through all bones. The feeling just didn’t stop and it felt like an eternity. But it was clear that he couldn’t give up… He had to try it again. But one thing was crystal-clear: Stretch and he would never become friends. Perhaps he was unable to understand how a Papyrus felt. He didn’t like his brother and in this AU was another version of him who wanted to kill him. He sighed loudly but couldn’t afford to get distracted. He had to stay determined, no matter what.

As he lifted his head, he saw Stretch preparing the next attack. So, he pushed himself from the bottom back on his feet and tried to think. He oversaw an attack and got hit. That shouldn’t happen again, that was sure.  
When four blasters appeared, he was able to dodge them immediately and leaped into the air as fast as he could, because he was 100% sure that another salve of bones would emerge from the ground. And he was right. When the bones disappeared again, he turned around and looked at Blue. He had to help him.  
How could Stretch fight with his wounded brother around? Was he so consumed by hatred that he completely forgot about Blue? He dodged the incoming attacks to gain some time to think. That’s when an idea popped into his mind. If Blue was so important to Papyrus, he would stop the attack if he held him in his arms. He wasn’t sure if that would work, but this was the only opportunity. He had to give it a try.  
When Stretch charged his blasters again, Pompous saw an opening. Because after this attack more bone-attacks would be summoned and he could use that to get closer.

When Sans’ feet touched the ground, he immediately jumped again to dodge the bone-attack. After this was successfully done, he knew that Stretch had to take a short break to catch his breath. He used the time to run forward to reach Blueberry. As soon as he reached the small skeleton, he picked him up and held him in front of Papyrus, who immediately stopped his attack. Good, it worked! Now he could help Blue and maybe Papyrus calmed down as well. At least a little.  
“Can we at least take him out of here? I don’t want to hurt him even more than he already is.. We could heal him first.”, he asked and Stretch nodded.  
“Okay… But you won’t get mercy after that.. I warned you..”, he explained and Sans nodded.

As they carried Blue somewhere safe, somewhere he could rest, Sans had a thought and he stopped walking.  
“Why… Why haven’t you just teleported into the room? I mean… You can do that.. Unlike me… I would collapse if I did that.. So, why didn’t you do it? You waited until I opened the door… Why?”, he asked and looked at him with a confused look.  
He observed Papyrus turning around and sighing.  
“Because Blue hates it. If I get an answer from him, I have to wait. If I hadn’t gotten an answer right away, I would’ve taken a shortcut and killed you immediately. Well, whatever.”, he nodded as soon as he heard Papyrus’ explanation.

So, they also had rules. He could understand that and smiled carefully. He thought the two brothers were cute, because they cared so much for each other. He wished that Ruby and himself were as close, but that wasn’t the case. Even though they lived much closer together and spent a lot of time with each other.  
“How much do you like Blue.. I mean… How important is he to you? I mean…”, Pompous stated and noticed that Papyrus, who wanted to keep walking, came to a halt.  
Immediately, he turned around to look at Sans again with a glooming expression.  
“I would die for him. He is my life. Believe me, it’s not nice when… you know what I mean… I don’t wanna talk about it. My bro could get weak, so, let’s get moving.”, he said and started walking again.  
The silence between them was quite unpleasant. It was this kind of awkward and bone-crushing silence. This feeling you get when you’ve done something wrong and regret that. It was torturous for him. He wanted to get along with Blue’s brother so badly but didn’t know how. He thought Blue was great. He was kind and helped him without hesitation. He raised his head a little and examined Papyrus again. Did he do it again, receiving animosity of another Papyrus?  
“S…Stretch… I’m… I’m sorry.. Can… Can we talk… Before fighting again? Please? I… I’m sure that Blue doesn’t want to see us fighting.”, he explained and heard agreement.  
What a relief. Relief, that he wanted to listen to him. Perhaps, he could calm him down and convince him to spare him.

When they arrived at their destination, Stretch healed Blue’s wounds and put him to rest.  
When he returned, he sat down on the table and motioned Pompous to take a seat as well. He obeyed immediately and took the spot in front of Papyrus, looking down at his lap and fidgeted with his jacket.  
“Now, talk.. You wanted to talk to me… So… I’m listening.”, Pompous only nodded.  
“Yes… You’re right… So… You noticed immediately that I have LV.. and.. This damn LOVE makes me go nuts. This makes me insane… So much so, that I wouldn’t even mind when somebody would wipe out my entire universe. I wouldn’t care… I didn’t care when a human killed everyone. It was one day ago. Or maybe two? I killed them over and over again.. Until I noticed something else entirely. My brother loved me. I mean, he really loved me in a romantic kind of way. He tried to rape me and that was when I noticed that I could still the urge to kill with sex. I told Blue about it and he wanted to help me. He really wanted it… Uh… Sorry, for that… I think he fell in love with me.. But I’m not sure… So… Uh… I don’t know.”, Pompous explained and Stretch’s eye sockets grew wide with every word the other spoke.

“HE FELL IN LOVE?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?? YOU?! Never… I won’t let that happen. You are dangerous for him. I… I can’t let that happen. Not really. Listen… Blue is naïve and extremely kind. It was his first time as far as I know. I don’t know how you did that, but it won’t work. Just leave… At once.. I don’t care what you’re planning to do. But.. I don’t want you here in Underswap. You need to get away from my bro.”, he screamed and Pompous looked down at the ground.  
Stretch didn’t need to tell him twice. Sans stood up and turned around. Tears gathered in his eye sockets and he left the house. Out of the store and as soon as he was outside, he sobbed. Why did he let this happen? He had to suppress this need. The sadness spread through every bone and made him shiver. He just found a friend and now, he lost him again.  
He went a few steps away from the building and turned around.

There were so many different buildings here and the sky was beautifully blue. The air was so fresh and pure, everything was perfect.  
He wiped his tears away and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. But it didn’t work as well as he wished.  
Whatever, he had a much bigger problem at hand. How could he get away from here? He had no connection to Dream and couldn’t simply disappear. He didn’t know what to do or how to get away.  
He just started walking with no goal in mind. His first objective was to get away from the skeleton brothers and to hide somewhere.  
As he walked through the streets, tears vanished as he got distracted by his environment. He even smiled faintly.  
Because it was already late, lights were everywhere, and the city was bright as day. The many lights got reflected on the windows of the different stores and on the fountain’s water. It was astonishing how beautiful and peaceful everything was. He didn’t want to leave so soon. And not after a fight, much less without saying goodbye to Blue. Blue liked him so much and Pompous liked him as well. He didn’t love him, but he still was his friend and besides Undyne the only monster who treated him normally. On top of that, they didn’t know the whole story and he wanted to change that, too. He didn’t know exactly how, but he wanted to talk to them again. This time, without escalation.

“I’m.. so tired and exhausted.. but.. hm…”, he mumbled quietly and sat down on the fountain’s frame.  
He had to think of something. Solely because he couldn’t just return as easily as Stretch imagined. He padded the lithic frame of the fountain absently. Maybe it was for the best if he waited for a while and visited them later. Perhaps Blue regained his consciousness by then. They could talk peacefully. He was determined to make this happen.


End file.
